1. Technical Field
This invention relates to medicine bottles and, more particularly, to a medicine bottle for reminding a patient to take a dosage of medicine at a prescribed time.
2. Prior Art
The general purpose of an automated container is to improve patient compliance in taking the appropriate medication on schedule. While taking a particular medication on a regular schedule may seem a simple process, it is often difficult to accomplish, especially when the patient has been prescribed to take several medications. Dosing regimens that require the patient to take different doses of different medications at different times can be particularly confusing. Conventional medication containers designed for a patient's personal use on an out-patient basis do not assist the patient in taking the correct medication at the correct time, particularly when several medications have been prescribed. Based on the above mentioned needs, it would be advantageous to provide a means for assisting a user to verbally record intake instructions for medications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,446 to de la Huerga discloses an interactive medication container or console that hold or otherwise organizes one or more medication vials or containers. Each vial has a memory strip containing medication and prescription information. Each vial can also include a reminder unit that is attached to and portable with the individual vials. The console or reminder unit reads the information strip of the vial and communicates this information to or interacts with a patient to remind them to take the medication. The medication container or reminder unit also gathers or tracks information such as consumption time, quantity remaining, patient feedback, and contraindication information. The medication container or reminder unit interacts with the patient by displaying questions or receiving and recording input from the patient before, during or after a dose of medication is taken. The patient input can be used to modify the dosing regimen for future doses of medication. The medication container reorders medication when the quantity remaining reaches a threshold level. Contraindication information in the memory strip is downloaded to a personal home computer or a hospital or nursing home computer.
Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to provide an audible reminder to tell a user to take their medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,064 to Hildebrandt discloses an improved device for timely medication administration that attaches to any original container cap and that measures and displays elapsed time in response to opening or closing of said original container cap is disclosed. Physical, chemical and labeled characteristics of the original medication vessel are thus preserved as dispensed. This device includes a timing unit, a compression reset switch and a thermoplastic housing for the above with a resilient, flexible, circumferential wall that permits operation of the enclosed compression reset switch. The thermoplastic housing also features a rigid lower lip that allows adhesive attachment to the original lid. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to provide an audible reminder to tell a user to take their medication.
Accordingly, the present invention is discloses in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for reminding a patient to take a dosage of medicine at a prescribed time. The medicine bottle is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.